


My Pleasure

by merdel11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blankets, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, He just wants to sleep, I love my boys so much, Like Really Tired, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), and fluffy beginning middle and end, he is so soft for keith, just fluff, keith is Stressed, keith is exhausted, lance loves him so much, like honestly, they beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Keith is exhausted.From what? Everything: the war with the Galra, training, meetings. He is just exhausted.Luckily his boyfriend is there to help.





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> (oh frick. I just relized I have 666 words. That's hilarious XD) 
> 
> Hey everyone! It's me, GlassesGirl, finally back with a new story after almost a month. The staring of school just completely tired me out but luckily a found some inspiration today to write this!
> 
> Surprisingly enough, this isn't me projecting on Keith for how tired I've been. I actually originally wrote this back in mid February, but only took the time today to finish it. I had written up a fairly similar one-shot to this and just rewrote it to fit my current writing level and the characters more. I hope you enjoy!

Usually, at this time of night, Keith would be training, researching stuff about the  Galra , or sometimes reading if he is lucky. Any war, physically exhausting or intellect-building past times he has collected over the years I guess really. Not today, though. 

There is a perfectly good explanation for this. It had been an unsuspectingly rough day today. Throughout the years of hardships and fighting, Keith always tried to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for a 24-hour time period of an onslaught of one thing after another—expected or unexpected. That is just what war is and by now Keith had gotten used to it. Well, as used to day-after-day, tiring goal after another tiring goal as one could get. 

But today Keith just  wasn’t able to assemble enough energy that he usually stored for days like this to keep him through the day. It wasn’t even afternoon when he felt exhaustion creeping into his bones. Just imagine him now, approximately eight hours after that. You could probably put Keith’s eye bags into hot water and because they are so dense and dark, you could make some amazing tea.

He doesn’t know what was with him either. What pushed him over the edge to be so tired—was it the one-ship Galra attack or the coalition meeting right after? Keith isn’t a hundred percent sure if it’s either of those at all. Maybe it’s a combination of every event throughout the past week? Month maybe?

The one thing Keith was sure of was that he wanted to sleep.

Keith sighed heavily as he hovered his hand over the sensor to open his room. His arm felt like lead to lift, his legs even more so due to never having a chance to sit down. Keith’s brain was also a tad bit foggy. Not to the extent that it would cloud his judgement, but more the type where all his brain said was ‘sleep’. 

The door swiftly opened once the pad had scanned his hand. Keith walked into the room with slumped shoulders and droopy eyes. Fortunately, was met with the familiar scent of sweat, pencil shavings and soap. The sight of fluffy, blue blankets and a blue-eyed man with caramelized skin and a face mask relaxed Keith further.

Keith smiled softly. “Hey, Lance.”

Lance looked up from his work—Keith assumed it was the speech he was giving next week to a local planet in the solar system they were currently in—and smiled at him.

“Hey - a, Mullet ! Fancy seeing you her e,” Lance exclaimed happily.

Keith shuffled over to him to give him a quick peck to the lips before saying, “Yes, because we totally haven’t been sharing the same room for over a year now because we totally haven't been dating for over three years and you totally aren’t in here most of the time that you aren’t anywhere else. Totally,” Keith said sarcastically while taking off his boots and jacket.

Lance back down at his journal with a  grin, “Totally .”

Keith started undressing and changing into his pajamas. Once he was done, he tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry bin and  fell into place in  the  bed beside lance, practically melting into the soft embrace of his mattress and the surrounding blankets.

Lance apparently decided he was going to turn in for the night as well. He reached over Keith and placed the stuff he was writing on the ground. Lance shuffled himself into bed too, tucked between Keith and the wall. Lance wrapped his arm around him in a firm embrace and sighed contently into his hair.

Keith took a deep breath and relaxed further into the warmth hugging him. “Thank you, Lance.” 

“What for?” Lance mumbled his reply.

“Being here,” Keith said, words being breathed out of his mouth quietly.

Keith could feel Lance press a small kiss to his neck and smile, keeping his head there. “My pleasure.”

And they both fell into the blissful arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that's all for today. Hopefully I will see you soon! There are a bunch of things I want to write throughout a bunch of different fandoms (BBC Merlin, Harry Potter--I actually have an unfinished wolfstar story that's currently put on hold for writing because I lost the angst inside of me--to name a few), but I just need the time to write them. Unfortunately, school, sports and art have to come before writing, so I don't have much time to do it. I guess we'll see what the future holds.
> 
> Anyways, kudos, comments and bookmarks are always nice! If you like what you see, I also recommend looking at my other works. You will never know what you'll find until you look for yourself! Constructive criticism is always welcome too! 
> 
> See you soon my lovely readers! 💕


End file.
